Destine Histoire
by Victorique
Summary: Victorique de Blois ha pasado por muchas cosas distintas, pero... ahora que ya no esta atada a la escuela... ¿que hara?, ¿que hara cuando algien peor que su padre mismo aparesca y le quiera hacer daño aquien más aprecia ademas de a ella misma?
1. Un dia como culquier otro

- ¡Oye! ¡Victorique!  
>- ¿Que quieres...? -voltie preguntandole molesta- No vez que interumpes mi lectura.. -segui mirandolo, quien se creia ese idiota de Kujo<br>- ¿Eh? Bu..bueno... -nego verme a los ojos, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con uno de sus dedos  
>- No tengo tu tiempo -segui dirigiendome a el molesta, que no veia que estaba interumpiedo con mi lectura<br>- Vamos Victorique, al fin eres libre para salir a donde tu quieras y en vez de hacer eso mismo siges aqui metida como refujiada -empezo a regañarme  
>- Encerrio que eres valiente Kazuya Kujo -dije poco despues te que aquel idiota terminara que hablar, no sin quitar ese tono molesto mio. El solo que me quedo viendo sorprendido- No eres mi madre para decirme que debo o no hacer...<br>- ¿Madre? -repitio con tu tonito de siempre  
>- Si madre no eres merecido de llamar hombre<br>- ¡Victorique! -grito en modo quejumbroso  
>- Esta bien, si tanto lo pides saldre... -cerre mi libro logrando que al cerrarse se escuchara un sonido proviniente de este.<p>

Al fin despues de todo lo que habia pasado, toda mi vida encerrada sin poder salir cuando yo quisiera. Aunque lo quiera negar fue gracias a el que pude lograr ser libre y ver a mi madre... algunas veces Kujo es de mucho servicio.  
>- Bueno ven.. -se levanto el del suelo para despues ofrecerme su mano para levantarme.<br>- No se como logras combencerme.. -sonrei cansada mientras negaba tomar su mano.  
>Nunca iba entender como este tipo me pudo haber salvador de la maldad de mi padre, ni yo misma lo he podido saber el porque de como lo logro salverme de mi aislamiento, que yo pensaba que era para toda la vida. No era que no yo demostrara mi valor para vivir pero en cierta y extraña forma todo habia sido gracias a el justamente.<p>

- Nos vemos abajo.. -dije sonriendo maliciosamente mientras que yo me encontraba dentro del acensor. El solo me empezo a gritar que porque le hacia eso y no lo dejaba irse con migo- A ver quien de nosotros llega antes -volvi a sonreirle con maldad bajando la palanca del elevador lo ultimo que logre escuchar fue mi nombre siendo gritado por aquel idiota.  
>Detuve el funcionamiento del acensor y me recarge en las paredes de metal pintado de color dorado, iba a llegar mucho antes que el asi que no tenia sentido llegar rapido abajo.<br>- Kujo... -susure su nombre, viendo el anillo que me habia regalado mi madre hace tiempo atras, amaba ese anillo era mi objeto más presiado, no porque fuera de mi madre si no porque quien me lo habia dado...- Ja~ encerrio Victorique, si que eres patetica... -me dije a mi misma cuando mi mente se lleno de recuerdos de el.  
>Antes me preguntaba ¿Cual era el significado de amor? ¿De amar a algien? Era ridiculo que nunca pudiese saber que significado tenia, ni me fuente de sabiduria me podia decir que era... o por lo menos en los libros que leia...<p>

- Victorique si que eres cruel por no dejarme ir en el acensor -Kujo se quejaba como mujer, mientras que caminabamos por la escuela.  
>- Olvidas que solo yo y el personal de la escuela puede usarlo.. ¬¬<br>- Claro que no, pero... estaba con tigo no creo que se molestaran... ademas nadie veia -habeces este chico desesperaba, ya tenia ganas de golpearlo  
>- Oye, oye quien es esa niña que viendo con el Kuroy Sinigami -decian los otros estupidos estudiantes de esta escuela al verme caminar al lado de Kujo. Quienes se creian para decirme a mi niña, soy mucho más madura mentalmente que toda la bola de aristocratas de aqui.<br>- Eres muy famoso verdad Kazuya.. -le voltie a ver de reojo  
>- Y tu llamas mucho la atención -me contesto el como lo hacia normalmente<br>- Claro, en cambio a ti te tiene miedo la gente -sonrei, el solo me contesto con un "Que cruel eres Victorique"  
>Segimos caminando hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela, vestia yo como siempre unos de mis vestidos de color rojo vino con blanco.<br>- ¿Y donde vamos Kujo?  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Bueno? -Oh perfecto al bueno para nada no se le habia ocurrido a donde podiamos ir que perfecto- ¿Que te parece pasear por la ciudad? -bueno si no quedaba nada mas que hacer..<br>- Si esta bien -sonrei levemente sin que el lo notara mucho.

Paseamos por muchos lugares de la ciudad lo que significaba que mi sirviente, Kujo ya no traia dinero para un año entero, eso le pasaba por llevarme de paseo, me conoce perfectamente y sabe que le pedire cualquier dulce que vea.  
>- Victorique.. ¿Te encuentras bien? -me pregunto ya que habiamos caminado mucho.<br>- Claro, por quien me tomas yo puedo aguantar todo lo que tu quieras -mentira, mis pies me dolian demaciado y como no si los zapatos que traia tenian tacon. Y no era muy buena para caminar grandes distancias  
>- Mmm... encerrio, no te creo, te vez muy cansada -se paro frente a mi, estaba como a 1 centimetro de mi cara de la suya, viendome a los ojos muy fijamente<br>- Claro que lo estoy -voltie la cara para tratar de contener mis nervios. Maldito Kazuya quien se creia para ponerce a esa cercania mia  
>- No te creo para nada Victorique, asi que ven -senti como me tomaba con ambas manos cargandome, casi como una bebe<br>- Ku...kujo sueltame qui...quien te crees, sueltame -le grite molesta.. o más bien nerviosa, muy nerviosa.  
>- Te llevare cargada porque esta cansada, asi que no reproches -me decia viendome a los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.<br>Yo rodie su cuello con ambos brazos, porque era claro que no me iba a soltar para nada del mundo.

Kujo, siempre estubo alli protegiendome en todo momento sin importar lo muy peligrosa que fuera la situacion, me agrada por lo que es, la unica persona por la cual no senti miedo al ver que entraba a la biblioteca y subia todas las escaleras hasta llegar el invernadero, de alguna forma no me dio miedo que el llegara a verme, ya que tuve el presentimiento de que era buena persona, mi fuente de sabiduria me lo decia y tambien mi propio corazón.  
>"Kujo... " Creo que ya habia quedado dormida, no sabia donde me encontraba pero sabia que estaba dormida y que me sentia muy feliz de haber pasado un dia tan increible a su lado "Kujo... " Pronunciaba su nombre sin detenerme en mi sueño, creo que hasta ahora ese habia sido el mejor sueño que habia tenido hasta ahora.<p>

Senti como los rayos de sol topaban con mis ojos probocando que me despertara, los abri lentamente parpadeando unas cuantas veces. Me encontraba en mi casa... esta en mi casa, se la debio habar complicado Kujo en traerme hasta aca, ¿Como pudo haber llegado? Ya habia estado unas veces aqui talvez... se habia aprendido el camino. Seguia trayendo el mismo vestido con el que sali que bueno que al pervertido ese no se le ocurrio cambiarme de ropa.  
>- ¡Hola Victorique, ya despertastes! -¡¿Q...q...QUE HACE AQUI KUJO?<br>- ¿Que haces aqui?  
>- Estaba lloviendo demaciado fuerte y no pude regresar a los dormitorios -me decia sonriendo avergonzadamente. Espero no haber hablado dormida, porque si lo hize me mato ahora mismo.<br>- Pues te ubieras quedado afuera -respondi molesta  
>- ¡Vi..victorique, no seas cruel! -se quejo como mujer, ¿porque hace eso?<br>- Ah~ sal del cuarto... -me levante de la cama  
>- ¿Por que?<br>- Me voy a cambiar, ¿Quieres ver o que? -segui hablandole molesta. ¿Tenia que darle el porque de todo?  
>- N... no, te espero afuera.. -me decia nerviosamente para despues salir del cuarto yo solamente lanze un suspiro.<p>

Al terminar de cambiarme sali del cuarto para encontrarme con Kujo que estaba fuera de este, esperandome sentado en una silla  
>- ¿Y... esa ropa? -pregunto viendome algo sorprendido<p> 


	2. La chica misteriosa

Cap 2  
>Al terminar de cambiarme sali del cuarto para encontrarme con Kujo que estaba fuera de este, esperandome sentado en una silla - Y... esa ropa? -pregunto viendome algo sorprendido - Que falta de respeto Kujo -le respondi engreidamente- Que no vez, voy a ir a la escuela entiendes! -me cruze de brazos y gire la cabeza para un lado.<br>Mientras tanto de parte de ese idiota solo pude escuchar un "Ya veo... Espera, iras a la escuela!" maldito idiota no se porque se sorprende tanto, solo es la escuela... a la que nunca he asitido... de alguna manera me estoy poniendo nerviosa...  
>- Oye, Victorique vaz a estar bien, digo... bueno... es la primera vez que acistes no? -me decia con tono preocupado - S...si... -parecia robot, los nervios me carcomian pero no podia dejarlo asi tenia que ser valiente.<br>- Ah~ -suspiro- Bueno entonces sigueme.. -me tomo de arriba del baso y me llevo con el, lo unico que sentia era mi coraz n latir fuertemente sin que se pudiera detener. Sueltame Kujo idiota!  
>- A do..donde me llevas? -pregunte haciendo que se detuviera - A donde m s el sal n de clases -me dedico una de sus... sonrisas...<br>Segimos caminado por los pasillos de la escuela, varias personas se me quedaban viendo, al igual que ayer, otros se decia a si mismos porque algien acompa aria al "Kuroy Shinigami" y porque no? a ambos nos llaman por leyendas. Kujo... "Kuroy Shinigami" y a mi... "El hada dorada"

Kujo me indico donde esta mi acciento, este se encontraba hasta atras, era el ultimo; Perfecto, el lugar m s perfecto del mundo, como yo con mi GRAN -notece el sarcarmo- estatura iba a ver...  
>Apenas entro Cecile y saludo a todos se quedo perpleja al verme sentada en mi puesto y camino, o mas bien volo hasta donde yo me econtraba - Victorique-san! -se paro enfrente mio- Que gusto tenerte aqui -con sus manos tomo los mias - No necesito venir a la escuela ya que se m s que todos los de aqui -respondi engreidamente, era verdad era mucho mas astuta que todos los ni os aristocratas que asistian aqui- Pero me entro la curiosidad de saber que se sentia venir -Ella solamente se quedo confundida- Por cierto Cecile ... tengo que pedirle algo -sonrei un poco - Que cosa Victorique-san?<br>- Nesecito que mi sirviente este al lado mio -era la unica norma que pedia para quedarme aqui estar al lado de Kujo. El solo se levanto de su acciento y grito " Eh?"  
>- Bien Victorique-san, Kujo-kun podrias tomar acciento con Victorique -se voltio sonriendo hablandole a mi inutil sirviente - Ya que me queda...<p>

En todas las clases estube distraida viendo el idiota ese que estaba a mi lado, no me servia de mucho prestar atenci n todo lo que estaban ence ando ya lo sabia, prestara o no atencion iba a ser igual.  
>- Estoy aburrida.. -susure lanzando un leve suspiro recargando mi cara en la palma de mi mano. El maestro de no tengo idea que clase, creo que de ciencias estaba dando algun tema.<p>

Las clases terminaron, yo por mi parte no preste atenci n a nada.  
>- Oye Victorique porque quisites que este a tu lado? -Kujo me preguntaba mientras YO! caminaba hacia mi casa.<br>- Porque tendria que interesarte -cerre los ojos sin detenerme por alguna raz n - Quiero saberlo solamente Porque no entendia que no queria decirle porque no era importante, porque es tan molesto...  
>Seguia negandole y negandole, cosa que el no entendia seguia preguntandome el porque habia pedido que el estubiera a mi lado - Ya callate! -mi nivel de paciencia habia llegado a su fin ya me tenia arta.<br>- Victorique! Quiero saber solamente el porque... -se me adelanto y despues giro para ponerce a escasos centimetros de mi.  
>Sentia mi cara inconteniblemente caliente- Por... porque... -voltie la cara para no verlo fijmente- Bu...bueno... tenia miedo... -con forme avanzaba hablando mi tono de voz disminuia.<br>- Ya veo... -vi como me sonrio tiernamente, lo que me puso mucho m s nerviosa de lo que estaba, yo solamente agache la cabeza.  
>- Ya tienes tu respuesta, vete.. -mi voz parecia m s nerviosa de lo normal, pero con un toque de molestia - No, te acompa are hasta tu casa, quieras o no.. Cuando quiero estar sola siempre tienes que estar molestando, estando alli a mi lado, y cuando te necesito.. Tambien!<br>Porque lo haces... Sufria menos estando sola...

Justamente enfrente de mi casa habia una sombra algo misteriosa, estaba agradecida de que Kujo estubiera con migo.  
>- Hola hermanita no pense encontrarte aqui... - Hermanita?<br>- Quien eres y que haces aqui? -Kujo le pregunto poniendose enfrete de mi protejiendome.  
>- Oh~ que buen resivimiento por parte de tu... -se le quedo viendo de arriba para abajo a Kujo- sirviente!<br>Como se atrevio a llamar lo asi yo soy la unica que puede decirle sirviente, no permitire que esta chica extra a le diga a si!  
>- Quien te crees que eres? -grite furiosa - Ja~ quien me creo? -rio ironicamente- Yo soy Christalline de Blois -colocaba una mano en su pecho. No me digan que ese hombre tiene otra hija... ?<br>- Bueno, no veo que sea buen momento para charlar asi que... te veo luego... -camino hasta nosotros pasando por un lado de ambos, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

No lograba comprender, hermana, porque me dijo asi? no la conosco, nunca la habia visto.  
>Kujo me pregunto quien era, a lo que yo solamente le respondi pensativamente que no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era...<br>Pero los hechos eran muy elocuentes, me habia llamado hermana, pero yo no recuerdo haber tenido alguna hermana, las pistas eran muy pocas para que pudiera juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Tenia que investigar m s sobre la tal Christalline!


	3. ¿Que no soy  un lobo gris?

**Cap. 3**

La duda no me dejo en toda la noche, no podia dormir me movia de un lado a otro tratando de pensar claramente quien era esa chica y porque tenia tanto parecido con migo... a excepción de su cabello color negro, porque tenia solo esa diferencia con migo, los mismo ojos verdes, la estatura, tenia casi todas las carecteristicas de _"un lobo gris"_

- ¿Quien sera ella...? -susure estando recostada boca arriba viendo el techo de la cama.  
>No entendia bien mucho de lo que pasaba, esa chica para mi era toda una desconocida pero... por lo visto para ella no, por lo visto me conoce perfectamente. Para mi es todo un misterio la identidad de esa chica.<br>- ¡Es estupido estar preguntado cosas que no podre resolver yo misma..! -exclame regañandome a mi misma, mientras que me levantaba de la cama.  
>Tome uno de mis tantos vestidos del armario y comense a desamarrarme el dichoso kimono que Kujo me regalo (el cual nunca logre desifrar la forma de abrocharlo), el cual quedo regado por el suelo.<br>El vestido era color salmón, con las mangas hasta el codo en cada mano traia guantes cortos, la parte de la mano tapada, el la parte del pecho y hasta donde terminaba el vestido -la parte de enmedio de este- era color blanco, tenia una cinta al comienzo de la parte de la tela salmón, de un color rojizo vino. En la parte de la cabeza traia un cinta del mismo color del vestido y a los extremos moños del exacto color de la cintas del traje.  
>Calzaba unos zapatos que hacian juego con el vestido, de tacón.<p>

Acabando de vestirme sali de la casa, cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del laberinto hecho de arbustos. A mitad de camino:  
>- Buenos Dias... -me encontre con quien menos queria encontrarme- Hermana... -saludo en tono juego dedicandome una sonrisa no de lo más amigable.<br>- ¿Que quieres y que haces aqui? -pregunte poniendome a la defensiva.  
>- Vamos, vamos hermanita no veo razón para ponerte a la defenciva, nunca te haria daño -me decia con tono <em>"amistoso"<em> sonriendo con maldad.  
>Sonrei con sutilesa mientras que a la vez me cruzaba de brazos y me hacercaba a Christalline.<br>- ¿Me crees idiota o que? Porque tendria que confiar en la palabra de algien a quien por lo visto ni conosco -respondi con tono molesto  
>- Mmmm... -note como me veia de pies a cabeza sin pasar ninguna parte de mi cuerpo- Es como lo digo... -contesto con misterio<br>- ¿Eh?, ¿A que te refieres? -comente con extraño, ¿que significaba eso?  
>- Tienes la esencia de un lobo gris, pero ya no tienes la actitud de uno..<br>- ¿A que te refieres con eso? -le pregunte molesta, porque decia que ya no tenia la actitud de un lobo gris..  
>No me dio respuesta alguna, solo sonrio con perspicacia dio media vuelta de se marcho con paso veloz y firme.<br>Maldeci no haber entendido de que hablaba. Porque esa chica era tan misteriosa, incluso más que yo..

- ¡Victorique! -la voz molesta de Kujo que venia carriendo hacia mi me saco de todos mis pensamientos.  
>- ¿Que quieres? -pregunte con enojo, me molestaba que la gente interumpiera mis cosas.<br>- ¿Porque tan enojada?  
>Solo respondi molesta un "Nada" y empeze a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca dejandolo atrás, mientras que notaba como el caminaba detras mio. En todo el camino mantuve mi silencio, por alguna razón en vez de subir por el elevador fui caminado o más bien dicho subiendo la interminable cantidad de escaleras que habia.<br>- Vi... vi..ctorique espera -me grito agitado  
>- Si estas tan cansado callate, talvez asi puedas guardar más oxigeno -aun seguia molesta, no con el, si no con migo misma.<br>- ¿Como puedes estar tan calmada cuando has subido un millon de escalones?  
>- Tu haste la misma pregunta ¿Como puedes estar tan cansado subiendo un millon de escalones cuando siempre lo haces?<br>- ¿eh? bu.. bueno... .. ... ...

Algunas veces me costaba entender ¿porque me agradaba tanto Kujo? algunas o más bien siempre era molesto y se mete en las cosas que no tiene nada que ver con el.  
>- ¿Y que, ahora no piensas ir a clases? -pregunte ya que habia tocado la campana de entrada y el todavia seguia en el invernadero de la parte superior de la biblioteca con migo.<br>- No hay clases hoy, tenemos una excurcion en la tarde ¿no lo recuerdas?  
>- Hmmm... -me quede pensativa un momento- la verdad es que no lo recuerdo..<br>- ¿donde estabas cuando dijieron eso?  
>- Al lado tuyo aburrida, sin prestar atencion a las clases.. -conteste engreidamente cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo tranquilamente.<br>- ¿Entonces porque fuistes?  
>- No tenia nada interesante por hacer... -el solo lanzo un suspiro y no digo nada más.<p>

¿Tenia que ir a esa mentada excurcion a quien sabe que parte?  
>¡Porque no queria...! pero Kujo me insistio tanto que me desespere y le grite de iba a ir pero que me dejara de molestar.<br>- ¡Kujo-kun por aqui ! -gritaba la molesta de Avril Bradley  
>- Ahh~ llegamos a tiempo -decia aquel invecil con tono aliviado.<br>- Hola Victorique-san -me saludaba aquella con ¿amabilidad?  
>Por mi la ignore y me fui a ver una pasteleria que estaba en la estación de trenes, todos los pasteles se veian deliciosos...<br>Kujo se hacerco hacia mi molesto diciendo que habia sido muy descortes no haberle aceptado el saludo a la tipa esa. Respire profundamente para despues exalar todo el aire que habia respirado, sin decirle ni una palabra.  
>- Victorique... ¿Porque te vez molesta? -no le respondi nada solo frunci la ceja mientras seguia viendo los postres.- ¡Vamos, Victorique!, estas molesta ¿verdad?<br>- ¡Victorique-san, Kujo-kun ya nos vamos! -escuche como Cecile gritaba para informarnos la partida. Di media vuelta sin ver a Kujo si quiera y camine hasta donde estaba Cecile.

No lograba comprender el porque de mi enojo solo sabia que estaba enojada con Kujo, pero no entendia por que razón no entendia nada, desde hace tiempo que era asi no podia comprender muchas cosas y me molestaba demaciado.


	4. ¿Que es este estupido sentimiento?

El tren llego minutos despues de que Cecile nos informara, teniamos que organizar como serian los grupos para que no nos perdieramos en la excurcion y los equipos comenzarian desde que nos subieramos en el transporte.

Cecile que traia una hoja con los nombres escritos de todos iba formando grupo por grupo - ¡Bien ultimo grupo va a estar formado por... Avril Bradley... Benjamin Colville... y ... Kazuya Kujo.  
>- ¿Eh? Cecile-sensei falta Victorique.. -Kujo le informaba al ver que no me habian mencionado en ninguna ocasion.<br>- ¿Oh, es verdad? ¡Lo siento Victorique-san!  
>- Uhm... -me gire dandole la espalda a la profesora que me pedia disculpas por haberme olvidado.<br>- Hmm... al parecer aunque queda un lugar en el tren... ¡Ya se! -esclamo de sorpresa haciendo que todos saltaramos del susto- ¡Victorique-san, Kujo-kun ustedes dos van a formar otro equipo!  
>- ¡Pero sensei no es justo! -la voz chillona de Avril grito con molestia, como si le ubieran aruinado el momento, a lo cual yo sonrei felizmente al ver que algo se le aruinaba a ese chica.<br>- ¡Ya esta decidido asi que suban ahora mismo al tren!

Mi mente no dejaba de estar pensando en todo lo que habia pasado esta semana, una hermana que no conosco y hasta ahora no se nada de ella, un sentiemiento el cual me estaba incomodando un poco, un enojo que tenia el cual no sabia porque habia sido ocasionado. Eran demaciadas preguntas las que tenia, demaciados enigmas que no podia resolver, demaciado para mi...

- ¡Victorique..! -escuchaba como Kujo trataba de llamar mi atención, mientras yo seguia pensando muchas cosas viendo el paisaje pasar frente a mis ojos- Victorique... -su voz se empezo a hacer más suave lo cual me sorprendio un poco pero no lo demostre- se que estas enojada por algo, pero si no me dices que es nunca podre pedirte perdón por ello, porque se que estas enojada con migo, aunque aun no logro comprender que te hice para que te molestaras de esa forma con migo.  
>- ... -siendo realmente sincera tenia que responderle algo aunque no podia, no sabia porque estaba enojada, no sabia la razón solo estaba molesta con el justamente.<p>

En todo el camino no le solte palabra alguna, queria pensar bien porque estaba molesta, pero no podia, en cuanto se me venia una razón a la mente uno de los demas problemas que tengo aparecian inesperadamente y me bloqueaban lo que estaba pensando antes. Por lo que era un cuento de nunca acabar.

El cansancio y sueño se estaban apoderando de mi ya no podia mantener ni un minuto los ojos abierto cabezeaba a cada instante, tenia demaciado sueño.  
>En eso escuche como Kujo decia:<br>- Victorique, puedes recargarte en mi hombro si quieres para que puedas dormir más comoda.  
>Algo nerviosa y sin saber muy bien que decir le respondi ocultando -creo yo- ese tono de nerviosismo que invadia todo mi cuerpo, por un frio y vacio "No es necesario..."<p>

Algo molestaba mis ojos, los rayos de sol creo yo, abri con lentitud mis ojos y vi que habia dormido recargada en el hombro de Kujo y que este me tenia abrazada, lo cual me habia puesto los nervios de punta. Ademas de que me habia puesto extremadamente muy nerviosa, un sentimiento calido invadio mi corazón, no entendia que era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, nunca habia sentido algo asi; me sentia nerviosa, feliz, triste, enojada, no comprendia que era este sentimiento tran entre mezclado de emociones extrañas. Cerre los ojos de nuevo y me volvi a recargar en el hombro de Kujo sintiendo una grata felicidad, mientras estaba tranquila recargada en el hombro de Kujo senti como el me abrazaba con un poco de más fuerza lo cual me hacia de nuevo ponerme nerviosa, pero incondicionalmente feliz.  
>- Victorique... -escuche susurar levemente mi nombre.<p>

Aun cuando habia despertado no podia hablarle a Kujo, me senti nerviosa con verlo o escuchar su voz, ademas de que aun me sentia molesta y no sabia porque...  
>Unas horas despues Cecile fue decirnos que en la siguiente estacion ibamos a bajarnos. En unos minutos llegamos a la estacion, tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos junto con todos los de el grupo, estando ya abajo Avril se acerco a Kujo y le empezo a sonreir muy coquetamente. Un gran enojo se apodero de mi al echo de querer ir y golpear a esta buena para nada. Todo el grupo empezo a caminar y yo me fui hasta atras de todos viendo bien como Kujo y la inutil con cara de cebolla iban muy felices hablando.<p>

Mientras caminaba furiosa de ver a esos dos muy amigitos senti como algien me tomaba por la espalda y me tapaba la boca para despues cargarme, no podia gritar, no podia hacer nada me tenia muy bien atrapada, trataba de gritarle a Kujo pero era impocible, era impocible safarme de ese tipo; me llevo a un callejón y me solto pero no dejaba que me escapara, traia puesta una mascara y ropa muy misteriosa. ¿Que tramaba hacerme..?

* * *

><p>Ya habia olvido subir capitulos ^^U muchas disculpas es que habia estado algo acupada en los examenes, gracias a los que leen esto.. espero que no les paresca muy estupida esta historia xD<p> 


	5. ¡Victorique!

No lograba entender porque Victorique se habia portado tan distante con migo en el viaje, pero bueno.. asi era ella de misteriosa.  
>- ¡Kujo-kun, Kujo-kun! -escuchaba como Avril me hablaba sin que yo le contestase- ¡Vamos, Kujo-kun respondeme! -grito molesta, lo cual me recordo a cierta personita.<br>- ¿Donde esta Victorique? -gire preguntando por ella ya que recordaba haberla visto detrás de nosotros.  
>- ¿Eh? No se... -respondio ella deteniendose y volteando a verme.<br>- Tengo que ir a buscarla. -sabia que a ella no le gustaba estar sola, aunque se mostrara ruda y sin corazón yo la conocia muy bien tenia miedo de muchas cosas porque asi era Victorique, porque por más sin corazón que se vea Victorique siempre sera una chica a la cual le asusta quedarse sola.  
>Sali corriendo hacia adelante donde estaban muchos del grupo, viendo detenidamente si por alli estaba Victorique, pero no habia señales de ella, habia desaparecido y eso no era normal.<br>- ¡Avril, voy a buscar a Victorique, dile a la profesora que luego los alcanzamos! -mencione exaltado, cuando volvi hacia donde se encontraba Avril.  
>- ¡Kujo-kun espera! -me detuve por un momento para escuchar lo que tenia que decirme- de seguro Victorique-san esta por alli viendo dulces, no es para que te preocupes tanto.<br>- ¡Lo es! ¡Victorique nunca se aleja de los demas si no es causado por algo, ademas, no puedo dejar pasar eso y si enverdad le paso algo y yo pienso que solo esta por alli viendo dulces como tu dices y no voy a buscarla! -empeze a correr por varios lugares sin saber a donde iba exactamente, al principio pensaba que el que se iba a quedar perdido era yo y que no ayudaria buscarla, pero no la iba a dejar sola nunca más, le prometi protejerla ahora y en el futuro y era por seguro que lo iba a hacer, no importaba lo demas, yo sabia que la tenia que protejer.  
>- ¿Disculpe ha visto una chica como de 1.57, cabello rubio como el oro y ojos verdes? -preguntaba a la gente de los alrededores, pero nadie me daba respuesta alguna, respondian con un: "lo siento, pero no he visto una chica con esa descripcion"<br>Me preocupaba mucho que nadie la haya visto, pero tenia que estar calmado para buscarla.

Ya esta desesperado de preguntar pero una niña de unos 7 años junto con varios niños más me dijieron que habian visto como un hombre estraño se llevaba cargada a un chica con la descripcion que decia; agradeci enormemente a los pequeños los cuales tambien me indicaron hacia que dirección se habia dirigido ese hombre.  
>Corri velozmente por aquella dirección que me habian indicado los pequeños, no era muy dificil ya que era un callejón y solo tenia que seguir un solo camino. Cuando llege a donde terminaba el callejón no habia absolutamente nadie ni nada estaba vacío por completo.<br>- ¡Victorique! ¡Victorique! ¡Estas aqui, contesta! -gritaba con desesperación volteando hacia todos lados.  
>- Kujo..., ayudame... -escuche un leve sonido que alcanzo a percibir mi oido, era la voz de Victorique, no tenia duda de ello pero no sabia de donde provenia como podia ayudarla, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba.<br>- ¡Victorique eres tu verdad! ¿Donde estas? -seguia gritando a los cuarto vientos para lograr que me escuchara, estaba demaciado exaltado, no podia consentrarme con claridad, me frustraba no poder dar con su ubicacion.  
>- Kujo, Kujo, ven porfavor, ayudame... -esta vez su voz sono con más firmeza y logre descubrir de que parte provenia, corri lo mejor que mis piernas pudieron hasta llegar a el lugar donde se encontraba mi amiga.<p>

Subi escaleras pero no podia cansarme en esta momento, no cuando ella necesitaba muy ayuda en este momento. Dentro de una habitación se escuchaban los gritos de Victorique, entre velozmente encontrandome con:  
>- Buena idea Christalline-sama -escuche la voz de un hombre que se colocaba detras de mi impidiendome el paso.<br>- De nuevo tu... -dige molesto refiriendome a la chica de la otra noche.  
>- Hola, hola, Kujo-kun -se levanto del suelo, estaba cubierta por una manta impidiendome verla bien antes de que entrara- no crei que calleras tan facil con mi imitación, por lo visto no eres tan listo como pense... -rio con soberbia<br>- ¿Donde esta Victorique? Si le hicieron daño... -amenaze a la pequeña chica, Victorique era muy importante para mi y no dejaria que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño alguno.  
>- Oh, oh tranquilo nunca lastimaria a mi hermanita querida.. -movio manos de un lado a otro negando que no le haria daño- y si buscas a tu pequeña princesa esta aqui dentro... -camino una cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una puerta-, inconciente... -agrego con sonrisa malvada.<br>- ¡Dijistes que no le harias daño! -respondi molesto ante la mentira  
>- Yo no le hice nada, fue mi amigo -respondio indicando al joven que se encontraba detras mio, traia un mascara muy misteriosa y no se le podia ver el rostro.<br>- ¿Porque la quieres? ¿Que te hizo ella?  
>- ¿Que hizo?, ¡arruino la vida de nuestro padre!<br>- El se la aruino más, la mantuvo aislada de todo mundo solo usandola como una herramienta, era razón suficiente para que quisiera ganarse su libertad. Tu vida todavia la puedes areglar tienes mucho por delante pero a ella nunca se le olvidara todo lo que sufrio en los calabozos de la casa de los Blois, tu podras continuar y olvidar todo pero ella no... -gritaba molesto haciendole entender lo muy equibocada que estaba.  
>- ¡No! ¡Porque la odio a ella y odio a todos los que tuvieron que ver con eso que paso, incluido tu! -exclamaba molesta, moviendo sus manos bruscamente- Podras rescatarla si resuelves esta adivinanza... -me dijo más tranquila que hace unos minutos- En este cuarto hay dos botones ocultos, uno de ellos le inyectara un veneno mortal a mi hermanita... otro abrira la puerta de la que esta detras ella, pero piensalo bien porque si no precionas uno de ellos en 10 minutos el botón que contiene el veneno se accionara al instante y tu querida Victorique... morira... -mientra escuchaba detenidamente a la chica su amigo me golpe en la cabeza aturdiendome un poco y haciendome caer al suelo, mientras me recuperaba los dos escaparon.<p>

No podia perder el tiempo en tonterias tenia que rescatar a Victorique de alguna forma pero, no soy adivino como podia descubir cual de los dos botones era el que la salvaria, tenia que juntar las pistas y tratar de descubir cual seria el botón que me ayudaria a salvarla. Busque por todas partes lo más veloz que podia, encontre los dos botones, faltaban 5 minutos y aun me faltaba descubir cual era...  
>- Ku... Kujo -escuche una voz devil detras de la puerta<br>- ¡Victorique!, ¿estas bien? -pregunte preocupado por ella  
>- Creo.. pero no puedo levantarme...<br>- ¡Tranquila te rescatare! -tenia que salvarla, a como de lugar...  
>Trataba de pensar que hacer alguna pista que tuviera, pero nada, no lo podia hacer al azar la vida de Victorique estaba en peligro...<br>Me quedaban 2 minutos y me estaba empezando a preocupar, no sabia que hacer, estaba preocupado, no queria que le pasara nada malo a Victorique.  
>- ¡Kujo, preciona cualquier botón no importa lo que pase! -escuche como ella me decia<br>- Pero... Victorique, no puedo hacerlo tu vida...  
>- No importa solo hazlo...<br>- Esta bien... -conteste desconfiado

Precione uno de los dos botones, corri hacia la puerta y no habrio... ¡habia precionado el equibocado!

* * *

><p>Lo siento por la tardanza mi laptop se descompuso y en ella era el unico lugar donde tenia la historia por lo que no pude actualizar antes. Bueno de todas formas y aqui esta el capitulo y espero que lo disfrutaran, gracias a los que dicen que les gusta el fic me alegro que les agrade ya que a mi casi todo lo que escribo me parece algo estupido jajaja como este capitulo me parecio algo fuera de tono.<p>

Bueno los veo luego n.n


	6. Cap 6

Fui a precionar el otro botón y se abrio la puerta, entre corriendo encontrandome a Victorique desmayada, corri hacia ella y la sustube.  
>- ¡Victorique! ¡Victorique! vamos reacciona -decia moviendola, mientras que ella estaba recostada en el suelo y yo sosteniendo su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo- ¡Vamos Victorique! ¡resiste!<br>- Kujo... -estaba ardiendo, tenia que salvarla, la tenia que salvar.

La carge y la lleve hacia la cama que estaba en la otra habitación, empeze a buscar un trapo y corri hasta la llave de agua para mojarlo y ponercelo en la frente.  
>Mientras mojaba el trapo note algo que habia en una repisa, era un nota que decia:<br>"No eres nada astuto Kazuya Kujo, sabes, cualquiera de los dos botones que precionaras primero le iban inyectar el veneno a Victorique.  
>Por cierto yo nunca te dije que era obligatorio precionar los botones, podias haber tirado la puerta con facilidad.<br>Bueno que más queda, eres un idiota y aun no he hecho sufir a mi hermanita lo que se merece, ni a ti... en la repisa hay dos botellas, la de la derecha con tiene una rara sustancia al igual que la de la izquierda, pero cada una diferente una salva a tu amada y a otra la mata más pronto que el veneno. Piensalo bien Kazuya Kujo... el lado ganador se encuentra cerca de la ventana..."

¿El lado ganador se encuentra cerca de la ventana?  
>A que se referia, la repisa estaba entre dos ventanas, que facil me lo ponia esa chica...<br>- Cerca de la ventana... cerca de la ventana... -decia a mi mismo viendo para todos lados- Debo de pensar logicamente, nunca dijo que tenia que ser la repisa en donde se encontraba la nota... -camine hasta donde estaban los dos frascos y habri un de ellas- no tiene nada... entonces esta... -la tome y la solte haciendo que callera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedasos la botella de vidrio, tambien haciendo que el liquido quedara regado por todo el suelo. Pero note algo dentro de ese frasco que ya habia quedado destruido, un pequeña nota que decia:  
>" Si se la distes ere hombre muerto, pero si descubristes mi trampa eres muy listo Kazuya, la verdadera medicina esta bajo la cama, ¡no hay trampa alguna!, demostrastes que puedes pensar por lo menos un poco... ¡Felicidades!"<p>

Me apresure y me fije bajo la cama, era verdad habia un frasco, no desconfie, la levante un poco para que pudiera beber y le di el "antidoto" espere con impaciencia que reaccionara, estube al lado de su cama muchas horas, las cuales se me hacian eternas, Victorique no despertaba y me preocupaba. Tenia su mano en la mia y no la soltaba para nada, temia que si la soltaba le iba a ocurrir algo malo.  
>En ese instante... senti como la pequeña mano de Victorique se cerraba apretando la mia, me sorprendi y le dije:<br>- ¡Victorique, estas bien! -empezo a habrir sus ojos y me miro fijamente.  
>- si... -me contesto con voz leve y tranquila sonriendo un poco.<br>Por instinto la abraze fuertemente, no queria soltarla, me habia preocupado mucho el casi haberla perdido, no queria era muy mejor amiga y la apreciaba mucho.

La pedi que descanzara un rato más, por lo que se quedo placidamente dormida. Cuando desperto eran alrededor de las 7:30 p.m. y como no queria correr el riesgo de que se sintiera mal la lleve cargada en mi espalda, hasta donde ibamos a ir a quedarnos con los demas. El camino fue tranquilo y Victorique no dijo palabra alguna solo estaba viendo hacia el frente recargando su cabeza el mi hombro, de vez en cuando notaba como volteaba a verme con sus ojos y volvia a regresar su mirada al frente.  
>Era lindo todo de ella, si era infantil y se enoja con facilidad, pero es una persona con un gran corazón aunque lo oculte, aunque paresca que solo le importa ella misma, es una persona muy buena... solo que muy pocas personas la entienden.<br>- Sabes Victorique... -la llame haciendo que volteara a verme- estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien, no sabia que iba a hacer si algo malo te pasaba -le conte con honestidad  
>- gracias... -recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y miro para abajo despues de decir eso.<br>- ¿Victorique, que te dijo es chica? -pregunte currioso  
>- Nada... -respondo con indiferencia, aun parecia molesta con migo, pero ya no se notaba tanto.<br>- Ya veo... -regrese mi mirada al camino, pensando en varias cosas que rodeaban por mi cabeza. Y una de ellas era Victorique...

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por el momento n.n<br>Si esta algo corto, lo siento pero hasta alli llega mi imaginacón diaria xD (no mentira)  
>Si parece estupido... viniendo de mi no se esperen cosas cuerdas porque... habeces se me safan los tornillos jaja xD<br>Y... gracias a los que leen esto, encerrio los aprecio mucho TwT


	7. Cumpliste con tu promesa

Entre las sombras una chica de no mucha altura, ojos verdes y cabello negro, veia entretenida a los dos chicos de caminaban por el pequeño pueblo, la chica era cargada por un chico de cabello y ojos negros, al cual mucha gente lo confundia como el angel de la muerte -Kuroy Shinigami.  
>La chica miraba detenidamente cada paso del chico, a su lado estaba un chico de 1.65 de altura, delgado, con una vestimenta rara y una marcara la cual no podia dejar apreciar su rostro. Ambos los vigilaban muy bien y aunque ellos no lo notaran estaban más serca de lo que creian, vigilaban cada movimiento que hacia sin perder ni un detalle.<br>- Ya puedes irte... -la joven dijo secamente, el chico solo se inclino un poco y fue desapareciendo entre la noche.

Aquella joven de cabellos negros guardaba gran rencor a su hermana, habia aruinado su vida era lo que pensaba y no podia dejarlo pasar gracias a lo muy rencorosa que era, no iba a dejar vivir feliz a su hermana despues de todo...  
>Mientras tanto la joven chica dio media vuelta y se fue hacia algun lugar, dejando de vigilar a los dos jovenes.<p>

- ¡Victorique! -ella volteo a verlo con ojos curiosos- Mira... -el camino que poco a poco dejaba de tener casas, les mostro un paisaje hermosos lleno de tranquilidad  
>- ¿Un playa? -dijo la chica con sorpresa y un toque de felicidad en sus bellos ojos<br>- ¡Si! ¿Que te parece si descansamos un poco aqui? -preguntaba el joven sonriendole a la pequeña chica, la cual solo acento con la cabeza. El chico la dejo bajar y se sentaron en la suave arena de aquella playa encantadora.  
>La vista era grata para el ojo humano, el agua era iluminada por las estrellas y la luna que parecia un reflejo exacto, el sonido de las olas era relajante para quien lo escuchara.<br>Ambos jovenes se sentian cansados y con sueño, más Kujo que habia estado preocupado todo el dia por Victorique.  
>- ¿Kujo? -la chica lo llamo haciendo que el volteara- Te vez cansado... porque no duermes...<br>- No me hace falta, me encuentro bien Victorique -le sonrio con un poco de falcedad, la cual ella noto con claridad pero no dio ni un comentario sobre eso. Solo se recargo en su hombro sintiendo que los nervios la invadian al hacer eso. Mientras tanto Kujo que tambien se sentia nervioso, tenia más sueño de lo que pensaba y termino por quedarse dormido recargado en la cabeza de Victorique y ella en su hombro.  
>El sonido le las olas era el unico que se ecuchaba, la figura de dos jovenes dormidos uno apoyado del otro se mostraba por la playa haciendo un vista muy tierna y romantica; el cielo tan hermoso como siempre, lleno de estrellas que lo adornaban a la perfección y la gran luna que le hacia compañia hacia lograr un hermoso cuadro. Dos jovenes soñando, disfrutando sus sueños con el cielo sobre sus cabezas...<p>

La noche paso veloz, el molesto e incomodo sol del nuevo dia fue despertando poco a poco a los dos chicos.  
>- ¡Bueno dias, Victorique! -Kujo le sonrio con gran felicidad mientras que ella tambien le corespondia la sonrisa, claro que la de ella era un poco más leve y tratando de ocultar lo que sentia.<br>- Cumplistes con lo prometido.. -susuro ella estando aun recargada en el hombro del chico.  
>- ¿Eh, a que te refieres? -pregunto el al escuchar la voz leve de la joven.<br>- ¿Recuerdas lo que me promestistes? -ella le decia con cierta ternura y levedad que casi era impocible escucharle  
>- ¿eh?<br>- Lo de venir de nuevo a ver la luz del sol reflejada en el mar -contesto mientras cerraba sus ojos, serenamente  
>- ¡Es verdad, hace tiempo que te lo habia prometido! -exclamo Kujo al recordar ese promesa que le habia hecho a Victorique despues de resolver el caso del Queen Berry.<br>- eh... -acento ella con la cabeza- pero despues de eso tuvimos muchos casos que resolver...  
>- Y problemas que superar... -Kazuya interrumpio lo que ella decia agregando lo anterrior<br>- Pero todos los pudimos superar ¿no? -decia ella sonriendole.  
>- Si... -el voltio a ver el gran y azul oceano que tenian en frente.<br>Todo el mundo tiene problemas... no solo ellos, cada persona tiene sus propios problemas, sean faciles o dificiles siempre se debe ser pocitivo para superarlos, porque no hay nada mejor que la sensación de que al enfretar el problema, madurastes un poco.  
>Tanto Kujo como Victorique tenian cierta curiosidad de quien era esa chica y porque los odiaba tanto, ¡si! entendian que era "hermana" de Victorique pero no lograban comprender de donde sacaba tanto parecido con ella... ¿Un lobo gris?<br>Y no era de lo unico que tenian extrema duda, la tenian por muchas otras cosas que pasaban por sus mentes, para ellos era extraño, no sabian como reaccionar ante esos pensamientos tan extraños que tenian.  
>- Oye, creo que deveriamos buscar a los demas... -Kujo dijo levantandose y sacudiendose la arena del pantalón.<br>- Si... -Victorique estaba apunto de levantarse cuando, Kujo le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla, cosa que acepto. Al igual que el chico se sacudio la arena que tenia en el vestido.

Empezaro a caminar por la playa buscando a los chicos del grupo -en donde se iban a quedar estaba al frente de la playa- estubieron un rato caminando, cuando Victorique se empezo a marear un poco, Kujo se preocupo porque se veia palida y aunque ella decia que estaba bien y que no le sucedia nada, el no le quitaba la vista en ningun momento. Victorique no se habia recuperado del todo de ese veneno que casi acababa con su vida, pero era fuerte y sabia que lo iba a resistir, aunque le doliera la cabeza, se sintiera debil y con muy poca energia para caminar, seguia con paso firme.  
>- ¡Victorique mira! -el exclamo señalando una pequeña posada en la cual vio a Cecile.<br>- Llegamos... -sonrio con levedad, suspirando a la vez de tranquilidad.  
>- Vamós, sera mejor que descanses -el le decia tomandola de la mano y caminando hacia la no muy grande posada que estaba frente a esa hermosa playa.<p>

Dentro de aquella posada, Cecile se alegro de verlos a salvo. En una de las varias habitaciones..  
>"Debes de vigilar cada movimiento de ellos"<br>- Descuide, Christalline-sama no les perdere la vista ni un momento, nunca dudarian de mi... -decia un chico por la linea del telefóno  
>"Bien, nos vemos en la noche" la linea se corto haciendo que el joven tambien colgara.<p>

Mientras tanto Kujo estaba en la habitacion de Victorique algo preocupado por la chica ya que ademas de que estaba algo palida y sin mucha fuerza, no tenia apetito, niciquiera para comer dulces. -lo cual era muy raro en ella- Tenia la duda de que si aquella medicina, o la cosa extraña que fuera, le habia ayudado verdaderamente.  
>- Puedes irte no estoy tan mal para tener niñero.. -le dijo con debilidad volteando a verlo.<br>- ¡No importa, me voy aquedar aqui por si necesitas algo!  
>- Tsk~ si que eres molesto Kujo...<br>Rio un poco- No importa lo muy molesto que sea no me voy a ir.

- ¡Ahh..! ¡no es justo! ¿porque Kujo-kun no se preocupa de esa forma cuando yo me enfermo? -Avril quien habia visto lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto de Victorique, se molesto o más bien le dieron celos. Iba caminado por los pasillos de la posada hablando sola, mientras que algunos chicos y chicas de la escuela la escuchaban un poco.  
>Avril se habia enamorado de Kazuya despues de que la salvo en aquella ocasión, pero nunca penso que el "amigo" de Kujo, Victorique, resultara siendo una buena competencia para ganarse el amor del chico. Aunque nunca ha notado ese tipo de relación con ellos, le molesta mucho que Kazuya siempre la esta protejiendo y comprandole cosas.<br>"Victorique no mejorara en unos cuantos dias, Chistalline-sama fue muy astuta al usar esa medicina"  
>- ¿Victorique-san? ¡Espera! -Avril iba a dar vuelta en una esquina cuando escucho aquella voz- ¿Esa voz es de...?<p>

* * *

><p>Sin más demora aqui esta el capitulo espero que lo disfrutaran n.n<br>Me agrada saber que les gusta el fic y tratare de actualizar más rapido jejeje porque aunque tenga el capitulo soy algo olvidadiza ^^U  
>Bye-nii w<p> 


	8. ¡Eres tan terca!

Me dolia la cabeza, el estomago y no aguantaba estar mucho tiempo de pie, me sentia muy cansada... pero no queria que Kujo se preocupara por algien quien no se merece el preocupo de la gente. Se que siempre ha sido haci, yo soy la que lo hago preocuparse por todo lo que tenga asunto con migo, habeces me siento toda una molestia para el, no lo puedo evitar.  
>- Victorique..? -escuche su voz llamandome lo cual me sorprendio vastante<br>- ¿ah? Perdón no estaba escuchando.  
>- ¿Te encuentras bien? -me preguntaba preocupado<br>- No estoy mejor que hace 5 minutos te puedo decir, pero estoy bien..  
>- Ya veo -sonrio un poco mientras que yo volteaba a ver el techo.<p>

No entendia porque este sentimiento era tan estupido y extraño, no entedia lo que mi corazón me decia y mi mismo corazón no me dejaba pensar con claridad nada era como si... no fuera yo... me sentia como otra persona, como si no fuera ya yo... y no sabia porque...  
>- Sabes Victorique... -Kujo llamo mi atención, haciendo que volteara- has cambiado.. -yo solo me quede imprecionada, encerrio habia cambiado tanto para que los demas lo notaran.<br>- ¿Encerrio crees que cambie? -el solo me respondio con un "si" seguro y firme- ¿dime una cosa en la que haya cambiado? -pregunte, ya que si el decia que habia cambiado tenia que saber en que forma lo habia hecho.  
>- Bueno... -se quedo algo pensativo mientras yo esperaba algo intranquila- no se como decirlo te vez diferente para mis ojos, aunque siges teniendo la misma actitud y comportamiento no entiendo bien porque te veo diferente.<br>- Ya veo... -sonrei un poco, aunque por dentro tenia la duda de saber como me veia Kujo, talvez ¿como una molestia?

Aunque el tiempo trascuria como todos los dias sin faltar ni un segundo, me seguia sintiendo mal, era como si esa poción o lo que fuera me ubiera salvado de casi morrir me dejara con efectos secundarios. Kujo aunque apenas fueran las 5:00 pm. se veia cansado, como si.. no ubiera dormido anoche.  
>- ¡Kujo! -al hablarle parece que lo asuste y pego un pequeño salto.<br>- ¿Que pasa Victorique? -trataba de esconder aquel cansancio que tenia pero para mi era muy notario que estaba cansado. Nada podia engañar a mi fuente de sabiduria.  
>- Ya no necesito que cuides de mi puedes ir a descansar... -me sente en la cama para despues suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos y me quedaba esperando pacientemente su respuesta, sin decir nada y aun teniendo los ojos cerrados tratando de contener mi malestar.<br>Por un momento no escuche respuesta alguna, era como si estubiera dormido pero seguia con la mirada distante viendo hacia la ventana de mi habitación. ¿Que estaba pensado exactamente?  
>Era extraño el no contestaba solo estaba alli, sentado; inhalaba y exhalaba. Repetia lo mismo cada momento, era como... ¿no entiendo?<br>- Kujo, kujo, ¡kujo! -le hablaba lo más fuerte que podia pero era como si estubiera en otro mundo, planeta o galaxia.  
>Era extraño en el todo ese comportamiento, nunca se habia comportado asi, parecia un muñeco, sentado, inmovil como... si no tubiera vida. Comenze a sentir como la desesperación invadia todo mi cuerpo, Kujo sabia que no me gustaba ser ignorada y menos cuando se trataba de el, sabia que me desesperaba con facilidad y aun asi me ignoraba.<p>

Me levante furiosa gritandole a Kujo, que era un idiota por estar ignorandome todo este tiempo. Pero... me interrumpio.  
>- Lo se, se que te molesta que te ignore pero... -de repente senti como todo el mundo se movio, no quede inconciente, pero no tuve la fuerza para quedar más tiempo de pie y termine en el sue...<br>- Cuidado Victorique, no trates de hacer algo que no puedes. -Kujo termino por sortenerme, la silla donde se encontraba sentado tranquilamente habia caido por la misma razón de que se habia levantado rapidamente de ella para impedir mi caida.  
>- ¡Su... suetame idiota, no necesito tu ayuda! -dije molesta tratando de safarme de aquel idiota que me tenia abrazada.<br>¿Que creia, que iba a estar de nuevo feliz con el solo porque me habia salvado de caerme?  
>Trataba de safarme de el lo más que podia, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo y si seguia luchado me podia desvanecer en cualquier momento y eso era algo que siemplemente no queria.<br>- ¡Victorique! -grito mi nombre con cierta molestia al ver que no detenia mi lucha para que me soltara- ¡Deja de ser tan terca! ¡Tu actitud es molesta, nunca te cansas de ser asi! -me dijo fastidiado y a la vez enojado, mientras me tomaba bruscamente de los hombros y me hacia voltear a hacia el.  
>Su mirada seguia distante y expresaba cierto sentimiento de tristeza, era como si no quisiera decirme ese pero... el daño ya estaba hecho pude haberme hechado a llorar en el momento pero tenia que ser firme y no demostrar debilidad alguna ante el. Se levanto rapidamente del suelo dejandome en el suelo, para despues caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla, mientras salia por ella me dijo con un tono indiferente:<br>- No vuelvas a hablarme... Victorique...  
>A que se referia, porque no queria que le hablara; todo aquello que me habia dicho me habia herrido más que ninguna otra cosa...<br>Me heche a llorar, a llorar a los cuatro vientos, sin contener ni una lagrima, ni un gemido.. no podia contener la tristesa que sentia al perder a quien más apreciaba.  
>- kujo... kujo... -me lamentaba, llamandolo, pensando que solo era un mal sueño del cual podia despertar en cualquier momento. Pero... no lo era... no era un sueño, era real, era tan real como que la luna sale de noche. ¿Porque dijo eso...?- kujo...<p>

* * *

><p>Matenme :D<br>Ok, no, no lo hagan T_T  
>Bueno no habia podido subir cap. porque... ¡la escuela esta ocupando toda mi vida! D: Pff... como odio la escuela, parece que 3ro no tiene descanso... ahh solo quiero tener un pequeño momento para escribir eso es todo pero ah -suspirando- no he podido.<p>

¡Bueno mejor me dejo de quejar de mi vida! Hahahahaha xD  
>Espero que les gustara el capitulo... si no les gusto me dicen... si la ortografia es pecima con "p" de pecimo gomenasai ToT pero soy un asco en la ortografia no se porque inventarón el acento y bla bla bla miles de cosas más xD<br>Me despido~


	9. Todo lo hago por ella

¡Ya-ho! Como soy demciado floja no lo habia subido, asi que perdón u.u  
>Pero ahora si aqui esta el capitulo emm... 9 (- no sabe ni en que cap va en su histora que baka) grrr... -ignorando lo dicho antes- ¡Bien, aqui esta la conti Yey!<br>Disfrutenla, ignoren erores de hortografia, respiren y emm... nada más xD

* * *

><p>- No vuelvas a hablarme... Victorique... -tenia que hacer eso para que ella no corriera riesgo, para que no estubiera metida en lo que iba a hacer, tenia que salvarla, tenia que salvar a quien más apreciaba y tenia que hacerlo sin que ella estubiera metida en nada...<br>Antes de que me quedara inconsiente en aquel momento ella me dijo: No importa si esta vez no logro acabar con ella, es solo un paso más para mi juego para terminar con su estupida vida.. la cual nunca debio de haber existido.  
>No podia permitirle que jugara con Victorique y mucho menos con su vida, despues de lo que habia pasado no, ¡no se lo iba a permitir para nada!<br>Pero... seguia pensando en que la habia lastimado mucho, no solo por decirle que era una necia, si no por haberle dicho que ya nunca más me hablara, por romper esta amistad que para los dos era importante; por esas y más razónes la habia lastimado...  
>Me fui a caminar por sin ningun lado, solo queria ignorar a la dura realidad que tenia mi vida.<br>- ¡Hola, Kujo-kun! -Avril me salto por detras dandome un gran susto, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Avril...  
>- Hola -la salude por cortesia sonriendole forzadamente, no podia sonreir de verdad despues de lo muy mal que me sentia.<br>Aunque no era bueno mintiendo o actuando Avril no se dio cuenta de mi estado lo cual agradeci, porque no queria explicarle mi problema o más bien era un problema de Victorique que me incluia en el.  
>Ella me seguio hablando como de costumbre (sonriente y con mucho entuciasmo) de historias de fantasmas que invadian este lugar, no podia creer lo mucho que se entuciasmaba con esas historias, no es que me parecieran tontas algo asi, pero despues de todo solo eran historias miticas que muchas veces disfrasaban la realidad, pienso que solo son historias que la gente inventa al no tiener explicación a los sucesos extraños de la vida; apesar de que no le estaba prestando atención algo logro que empezara a ponerle atención una historia que me resulto de lo más peculiar...<br>- Al final de la montaña más alta del lugar hay una casa muy grande con viñedos por todos los alrededores, se dice que alli no vive nadie pero que la casa siempre tiene luz en una de sus habitaciónes y de la chimenea sale humo como si estubiera encendida. Ademas de que se a visto pasear por alli a un chica de largo cabello y corta estatura; y a un joven de extrañas vestiduras a su lado. La gente piensa que son fantasmas de los antiguos dueños de la casa ya que cuando algien entra alli no vuelve a aparecer. -mientras terminaba se cruzo de brasos seguramente pensando que pasaba con la gente que se atrevia a ir alli- ¡No crees que seria emocionante ir alli Kujo-kun! -salto de entuciasmo (cosa tipica en ella)  
>- N-no lo creo... -dije con cierto nerviosismo<br>- Ahh~ vamos Kujo-kun no sea tan miedoso seguro que es fantastico la historia que esta detras de esa casa, ¡vamos! -seguia insistiendo  
>- Lo siento Avril pero tengo algo que hacer y no puedo distraerme, nos vemos luego..<br>- Cla-claro... Kujo-kun -me respondio algo asustada, creo que habia sido malo de mi parte hablarle asi.. pero no tenia más remedio.

Vamos.. si quieres areglar algo respecto a tu "princesita" nos vemos en el teatro abandonado del pueblo, lo encontraras rapido..  
>Eso fue lo que escribio, en la nota que encontre en el cuarto de Victorique por suerte la tome sin que ella la viera, no queria que supiera nada respecto al asunto de su "hermana" y menos cuando yo le iba a proponer un acuerdo como ese para que no siguiera molestando y causandole daño a Victorique.<br>Arruge el papel haciendolo bolita, lanzandolo y haciendolo que callera a su suerte en cualquier lugar; para despues seguir mi camino fuera de la posada y atrevez del pueblo donde preguntaba la dirección del teatro ese. Mucha gente me decia o más bien me advertia:  
>"Ese lugar es muy peligroso, sera mejor que detengas tu busqueda" no importaban los peligros que me esperacen haria lo que fuera por la más apreciada y querida amiga que tenia, ¡Victorique!<br>Aunque, despues de mucho tiempo de busqueda logre dar con el teatro abandonado, por su aspecto parecia que hace años que no se usaba y no se entraba a el, las puertas estaban tapadas con maderos al igual que todas las ventanas. Al parecer no habia ninguna entrada.  
>- Al parecer no eres tan gallina para venir..<br>- ¿Eh? ¡eres el tipo que acompaña a aquella chica verdad! -dije poniendome a la defensiva.  
>- ¡Claro! soy el mejor y unico sirviente que tiene Christalline-sama -respondio con arrogancia, pero con un tono de maldad.<p>

El atardecer se iba alejando más y más para convertirse en noche y aunque aun faltavan unas horas para el anocheser.  
>- Sigueme te enceñare una entrada.. -giro para despues seguir su camino, con migo por detras siguiendolo.<br>Seguia sin comprender como algien como el podia servirle a algien tan mala y despiadada como Christalline... pero cada oveja con su pareja y cada idiota con su "celera", aunque pensandolo bien.. es como si fueramos Victorique y yo, el siempre la esta siguiendo...  
>Aunque tenia muchas ganas de preguntarles muchas cosas sobre la relacción que tenian Victorique y Christalline, decidi preguntar hasta que viera a ella cara a cara.<br>- Oh.. no espere que vinieras Kazuya Kujo, encerrio te preocupas mucho por mi hermanita.. -al llegar dentro y que ella me viera me saludo de una forma... hipocrita, mientras estaba sentada en el ecenario con las piernas cruzadas.- Pero lastima que ya no va a ser asi.. ¿oh me equivoco? tu presencia me dice que tomaste una decición.. ¡dimela!  
>- Antes que nada quiero preguntarle algo.. -me miro interesada, sin decir una palabra alguna- ... ¿porque dice que es hermana de Victorique?<br>- Porque lo soy, talvez por eso lo digo. No te respondere usa tu cabeza es muy obia la respuesta.. si juntas todas las pistas -respondio con tono burlon mientras se ponia de pie y saltaba abajo del ecenario.  
>Suspire al no encontrar la respuesta a su relacción, entendia que eran hermanas pero.. ¿porque tanto el parecido?, ¿era solo unca concidencia? o era que...<br>- Responde.. ¿que decidistes hacer para salvar a mi indefensa hermanita? -interrumpio mis pensamientos, al preguntarme mi decición..  
>- Bueno.. acambio de que dejes tranquila a Victorique yo... yo...<p>

* * *

><p>¡Fin! ¿Que tal el cap?<br>¿Asqueroso? ¿pecimo? ¿Tonto? ¿Triste? ¿Odioso?  
>¿Les cae bien Christalline?<br>(Mi Respuesta= A mi si... (?)  
>¿Que dira Kujo?<p>

Bien gracias por leer el fic (siempre lo dire eso es para agradesese siempre :3)  
>Espero que les gustara... (soy una torpe para hablar T_T)<br>¡Ya-ne!


	10. ¡La matare!

Porque Kujo habia dicho eso y aun mis lagrimas seguian callendo en el frio suelo del cuarto. No podia continuar asi tenia que preguntarle sus razones, por lo menos para poder cambiar, si le molestaba mi actitud la podia cambiar, podria cambiar lo que fuera para que no me dejara de hablar, haria lo que fuera...  
>- Kujo... -dije entre lagrimas mientras me levantaba del suelo evitando caer, me limpie algunas de las muchas lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos tratando de contenerme ante la tristesa.<br>Como no podia mantenerme mucho tiempo parada sali apoyandome contra la pared, los pies los iba arastrando, no podia caminar bien, apesar de que iba apollada contra la pared muchas veces ni la fuerza de mis manos y cuerpo soportaba y terminaba sentada en suelo.  
>- ¡Victorique-san, estas bien! -vi como Avril corria hacia mi mientras me deslisaba por la pared hasta el suelo, ¡ya no podia más...!<br>- Kujo... -dije tratando de que ella supiera que lo estaba buscando y de alguna forma me dijiera su sabia donde estaba  
>- ¿Kujo-kun? lo vi salir hace rato, no se donde esta... pero se veia muy apurado. -me respondio logrando entender lo que estaba preguntando al decir su nombre- ¡Oye! ¿pero estas bien? -pregunto con preocupación, mientras solo acentaba con la cabeza y con la misma pared me trataba de levantar. Apesar de que sabia que a Avril no le agradaba mucho me ayudo a ponerme de pie.<br>- Ya puedes irte no necesito la ayuda de nadie... -respondi con frialdad, era un asunto que solo yo podia resolver y ella no tenia que verse entrometida en ello.  
>- Ahh.. ahh... .. ... bu-bueno, hasta luego.. -respondio nerviosa para despues irse hacia donde iba.<br>Despues de dejar a Avril volvi a terminar en el suelo unas cuantas veces más en una de ellas me encontre con un papel tirado en el suelo, estaba hecho bolita por lo que los abri para verlo.  
>- ¡Que esta planeando ahora! -dije atonita mientras veia el escrito del papel.<br>Me levante y camine rapidamente hasta la salida, muchas veces me cai pero me levantaba lo más rapido que podia.

No me daba buena espina que Kujo estubiera con ella. Que tal me dijo eso solo para... para... ¡tenia que llegar rapido!

**- Narra Avril -**

Mm... porque Victorique-san y Kujo-kun se estaban comportando tan extraño y aun más raro porque... estaba hablando sobre Victorique-san...  
>- ¡Ahh! ¡No entiendo! -grite mientras me revolvia el cabello con las manos, me resultaba todo un misterio.<br>Cuando se trataba sobre Victorique-san y Kujo-kun era todo un misterio lo que les pasaba, era como si... yo estubiera en un mundo diferente al de ellos...  
>- Un mundo diferente ¡eh! creo que desde que los conosco siempre ha sido asi... -pensaba con melancolia, al darme cuenta de que nunca perteneci en su mundo de misteriosos acesinatos y peleas por su vida misma... -Aunque fuera por alguna vez me gustaria pertenecer a ese mundo y pasar tiempo con Kujo-kun... ¡a el solo le preocupa Victorique-san!<br>No se si fuera amor u otra cosa lo que pasaba entre ambos era algo que muchas veces me ponia furiosa y otras triste y con incontrables ganas de llorar, aun no sabia cual era esa relación entre ellos dos ¿Victorique ama a Kujo? o ¿solo es amistad? y ¿que sentia Kujo por ella? ¿que pensaba sobre mi? ...  
>- Seguro que solo soy una loca que adora las historias de terror y que solo habla sobre ellas... -sonrei levemente al pasar por mi cabeza aquello, me sentia algo triste y no sabia si era por el o por ella... pensar que Victorique podria alejar a Kujo-kun de mi era algo que me agobiaba, pero... cuando pienso en que Kujo se aleje de mi por ella solo me pone peor...<p>

**- Narración normal -**

Aunque la velocidad no era algo que debia de sorprender por parte de Victorique, tardo un poco en llegar a aquel lugar y pudo haber llegado antes si no fuera por esa extraña medicina que Christalline habia dejado para que se "curara" de el veneno aquel que le habia inyectado la dejara con muy pocas fuerzas.  
>El anocheser se acerco y termino por convertirse en una profunda noche, los niños que jugaban por las tardes ya estaban en sus cosas y las cosas más inofencibas parecian verdaderos demonios que casaban a quien encontraran fuera.<br>Victorique caminaba lo más rapido que sus piernas podian apoyandose con sus manos en las polvorientas paredes de madera del teatro hace años abandonado en el que sabia que su amigo estaba en compañia de esa tipa rara que se hacia llamar "su hermana", con cada paso que se hacercaba su corazón latia veloz y su cabeza cada vez más repetia el nombre: _ Kujo _  
>- Responde.. ¿que decidistes hacer para salvar a mi indefensa hermanita? -escucho la voz de aquella chica cuando se iba hacercando a la entrada<br>- Bueno.. acambio de que dejes tranquila a Victorique yo... yo... -¡esa era la voz de Kujo! fue lo que penso al escucharlo..  
>- ¡A quien le dices infensa! -grito Victorique molesta mientras entraba a la ecena interfiriendo la "decisión" de se compañero y amigo- ¡Si no me conoces no eres nadie para decirme asi! -siguio diciendo con aquella seriedad que a muchos les daria miedo y otros pensarian que es genial en ella y no solo hablaba con seriadad, porque seguia muy enojada al saber que por lo visto Kujo la veia como algien indefensa.. ¡no porque lo dijiera!, si no porque llendo alli lo demostro con su acto no con palabras y era todo lo que ella necesitaba para darse cuenta de ello.<br>- ¿Que no eres indefensa? -rio ante ello- ¡Porfavor, muy apenas puedes mantenerte de pie!  
>- ¡Si muy apenas puedo! -se escucho un largo silencio por parte de ella ya que con tanto enojo que tenia no sabia ni que decir- ¡Pero~ yo por lo menos camine todo el camino hasta aqui y no me rendi, apesar de todas las caidas que tuve!<br>- Aja~ ¿y crees que a mi me importa? ¡Si te caiste, te rompiste una pierna, un brazo, lo que fuera no me importaria porque lo que yo quiero es verte muerta! -los ojos de Victorique quedarón en blanco al escuchar aquello ¿porque la queria ver muerta? - ¡Muerta, muerta, es como te quiero ver, quiero matarte tal como tu y mucha gente más matarón a mi padre! -seguia Christalline gritando esterica, con una cara de terror que expresaba aquel ser que era capas de matar a quien se le pusiera en su camino.  
>- ¡No me importa, trata de matarme, tratalo, andale, te dejo intentarlo! ¡Pero con eso no reviviras al estupido que se hace llamar nuestro padre, porque el ya esta lo más ondo de la tierra! ¡Aquello que se llama infierno!<br>Christalline camino con lentitud como si estubiera siguiendo el ritmo de una canción, la cual entonaba con levedad, se fue hacercando más a Victorique quien se puso pendiente de sus acciones, cuando cruzo camino con ella dijo:  
>- No te matare aun, primero tengo a 5 personas que matar antes... -se detubo y continuo- la primera es Kazuya Kujo... la segunda viene con tigo en el viaje , la tercera, cuarta y quinta tiene los ojos verdes... y son lobos grises... -todo aquello se lo dijo solo a ella, Kujo no escucho nada pero la veia con una cara de odio.<br>- ¡Maldi... -cuando giro para golpearla se dio cuenta de que habia desaparecido  
>- ¿Victorique? -Kujo preocupado camino o más bien corrio hacia ella ya que se habia tirado al suelo callendo en sus rodillas y terminado sentada en este<br>- No dejare que les hagas daño... -susuraba ella entre dientes tratando de contener sus ganas de golpearla.  
>- Victorique... -el dijo preocupado ya que al parecer no lo escuchaba y estaba solamente encerrada en un mundo en el cual solo ella y su hermana podian estar.<p>

- ¡Christalline-sama! -su sirviente la llamo ya que caminaba con velocidad dejandolo atras  
>- No importa lo que pase.. los matare a todos... <strong>¡incluido a ella!<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Madre santa! Esta tipa esta desquisiada D:<br>Jajajajaja ¿que les parecio el capitulo? :3 Lo que Kujo iba a decir en el capitulo anterior (que en este igual no pudo decir) era: "-Bueno.. acambio de que dejes tranquila a Victorique yo... yo... entregare mi propia vida a cambio de la de ella." ¿Que tal? Muy sacrificado Kujo por su pequeña lobo gris -w-  
>En fin, leyendo un rewiew cai en cuenta que es cierto siempre corto la historia cuando la asunto esta muy intrigante ^^U<br>¿Quien sera "ella"? ¿Victorique? ¡Oh!... hum... :/  
>Bye, bye, bye, bye~ (?)<p> 


End file.
